


Sensuality and Submission

by Beanie_McChimp



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_McChimp/pseuds/Beanie_McChimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her divorce to Black Panther, Storm is over her self pity. So she seeks control in satisfying her wants without attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuality and Submission

Introduction

 

No need for lies and promises to be broken

Of loathsome adoration and devotion

They're all just shallow words

With no meaning or merit

So please don't lead me astray

With depthless words to be unsaid

Just to be abandoned once again

I don't want love

*************

 

Ororo sat on a chair in her greenhouse, sadden blue eyes focusing on nothing in particular as she thought. She knew how others saw her as Storm, the strong co-leader of the X-Men, a goddess, and most recently former Queen of Wakanda. She snorted at the notion of it. Her marriage to T'Challa was a farce. She realized now that she was nothing but an unknowing pawn for his reputation, nothing more than a high profile trophy wife. Fury began to rise within her but she suppressed it as she had any of her melancholy emotions for the past ten months.

But now she was fed up with the mixture of sorrow and hurt. She was her own woman. She was strong, fierce and a force to respect and submit to. She was Storm and Storm had desires she wanted to be fulfilled. And she had an inkling of who was worthy of doing just that for her.

Ororo entered the rec room. She suspected he'd be there. Unfortunately there were also others. She casually made her rounds of greeting in her renowned graceful and nurturing manner. Then she stopped before him. "Good afternoon, Piotr." Her smile was kind as always as she leaned in and embraced him in a hug the friends had shared before until she whispered ever so low, "V moe komnate cherez desat menut.*" She flicked the tip of her tongue ever so lightly against his earlobe. Then she pulled away and sauntered to her loft.

Piotr sat where he was utterly stunned. The warm dampness still could be felt on his earlobe. He had faced the forces of Magneto, the oppressive Sentinels and yet in that moment Storm was the biggest shock he ever experienced. It wasn't just the surprising fact that she spoke Russian to him, it was what she said. Could she be implying what he believed she was? No, she must want to discuss something with him of importance. She was a leader after all, but that quick lick on his lobe… Piotr slightly shuddered from the memory of it, as if feeling the sensation all over again. There was no denying what she wanted. She wanted him and although he never thought it would happen before he would not reject her.

Ororo stood in her room, flabbergasted by her own actions. What if he wouldn't come or turned her down? But she reassured herself he wouldn't. She had seen the way he would attempt to steal glimpses of her in her uniform that hugged her every curve and left little if that to the imagination. His eyes would always sneakily sweep over her figure with appreciation. Once before when a group of team members decided to head into town for a drink he commented on her ensemble; knee high black boots, fitted dark denim jeans and a snug sable turtleneck that magnified her already bountiful bust line. "You look good in black," he complimented in his deep, heavily accented voice. It was just a compliment but it was the tone he used, the way his eyes lingered just a second too long with dark suggestions of desire that confirmed it for her. She made the right choice. Ororo stripped out of her clothes and opened her lingerie drawer. She had something in mind to wear she was sure he'd be pleased with.

Piotr stood before the door to Ororo's loft and paused. He arrived two minutes earlier than she said, most of that time used to gather his bearings. He of course admired Storm's features. Every male in the mansion did. But she seemed almost elusive, something to look at but never touch like Rogue but with a certain allure. There were quite a few nights before when he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her ivory mane before giving it a yank, bending her neck back to assault it with passionate kisses or what kind of sounds of pleasure she would make. He gulped and knocked on her door. "Enter," he heard her say through the door.

He opened the door and was surprised once more by the weather which. She stood in the middle of her loft before him in her slightly opened satin beige robe. Hints of black lace lingerie peaking from under it as she stood statuesque in her five-inch matching pumps. Its straps snaked up her sculpted calves. "I will have you know that if you decide to stay you will do as I say, all of which is within reason of course. If you prefer to leave do so now. Otherwise close the door," she said in the voice he often heard in missions or the danger room. It was eloquent and yet demanding which he felt was a sexy combination. He gave a minor nod then closed the door.

For Ororo this was all about her. Though she had achieved climax before with past lovers they never gave much thought into what she wanted and how she wanted it. Their only goal was to try to please her while thoroughly pleasing themselves. But this time, even if this were her only time to do so she would take the lead, meeting her needs and not worrying about her partner's.

With the door closing as confirmation she loosened her robe, allowing it slide down her body, unveiling what Piotr had only imagined before. His crystal blue eyes slowly scanned over her, wanting to remember her every detail. Her ample breasts appeared even perkier than they already were in the lacy bra. After fixating on them for quite some time he wandered down to her flat, taut stomach and petite waistline where her snowy locks ended. He was positive that if he wrapped his hands around it his fingers would touch. Ororo's tiny waist then spread out to her rounded hips that swayed seductively as she slinked towards him.

Ororo was already a very tall woman at 5'10 but with the added stilettos she sported she would have been taller than most men minus Piotr who still loomed over her. She craned her neck up towards him. He leaned down to meet her, their lips just barely brushing against eachothers as she teasingly leaned away, a mischievously lopsided smile surfaced. His large hands reached out for her hips to pull her closer but she swatted them away. "No touching until I say you can," she commanded in the same refined yet assertive voice that turned him on.

Her azure eyes met his, studying his square jaw line, his contoured features and deep-set eyes as her hands delved under his shirt. Her long, nibble fingers swept over his well defined abs, causing them to quiver under her touch as she kept ascending. Once she pulled his shirt off him and carelessly flung it away she made no attempt to modestly admire his body. Ororo eyes were glued to the bulky muscles of his upper body. Standing at 6'7, Piotr was 250 pounds of pure muscle, pure alpha male. But in the confines of her loft he was hers to do whatever she wanted however she wanted.

Her full lips at last met his, colliding in a feverish kiss. The ferocity behind it momentarily caught Piotr off guard. He had often thought of her as demure but this kiss was anything but. Her tongue plunged into the depths of his mouth and he reciprocated, meeting her with his own hungry kiss. He struggled to keep his hands off of her, unclenching and clenching his fists, digging his nails into his palms as her hands roamed his burly body.

Ororo pulled herself away to Piotr's dismay until he felt her feather light kisses trailing down his torso. She enjoyed the feel of his smooth skin under her lips as she descended. His abs trembled once more under her lips. She kissed along the line of where skin met denim, gently nipping as she busied her hands with first cupping the erection that painfully struggled to remain in the boundaries of his jeans until she unzipped them and tugged him free from any fabric.

She was greeted by his member standing fully upright, just a miniature drop of precum resting at the tip. She peered up at him through never ending lashes. "I see this is the true reason why you are called Colossus." To say he was endowed was nearly an understatement. The man was massive. The thought of fitting him inside of her nearly overwhelmed Ororo but it was a challenge she eagerly accepted.

He marveled at the beauty that was on her knees beneath him. Never had he thought this would ever happen and would have believed it to be some sort of wet dream if he hadn't actually felt her warm breath on him. Her pouty bottom lip skimmed the underside of his erection. The tip of her velvety tongue licked away the drop of his seed, tasting just a bit of him as she did. A tortured sigh escaped Piotr as he painstakingly resisted the urge to push her onto him and feeling her lips wrapped around him, the warmth and wetness of her mouth.

Ororo saw how difficult it was for him to obey what she had said earlier. Although she liked having control she wasn't a sadist in the least bit and wanted to reward him for his struggles. "Would you like to touch me?" she asked as her hand slowly worked up and down his length in a twisting motion. He groaned, "Da."

She kept her eyes on him as she pushed the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, observing his reactions. His eyes followed her movements, anticipating the promise of seeing more flesh and finally feeling it. With the restraints of the bra gone, her breasts sat pert on her chest for Piotr to admire. She took his hands in hers and brought them to her mounds before leaning in to kiss him impatiently once more. He gently kneaded them then thumbed her stiff chocolate nipples.

Ororo abruptly broke away from him, taking two strides back to Piotr's disappointment. Right when I think she will give in… How much more teasing must I suffer? She stood with her legs parted wide. "Take them off," she commanded, head slanting down to her dainty, lacy thong. He took a step to meet her then dropped to his knees in front of her as she peered down on him with a sly smile playing on her plump lips. His fingers grazed over the supple skin of her legs, long, lean legs he often absent mindedly caught himself gawking at numerous times as his fingers traveled to the undergarment. His fingers stilled a second on her hips before pull them down bit by bit as if he was neatly unwrapping a much anticipated Christmas gift. Once they reached her ankles she carefully stepped out of them. His eyes swept over her legs that seemed never ending until being at eye level with her most intimate part. A thin strip of white was set against her deep mocha skin. It was a tempting, mouth-watering contrast.

She used her hand to tilt his head up by his chin, gaining his attention once again. Ororo raised her leg and placed it over his shoulder as her intimacy hovered just above his lips. He remained kneeling, gazing up at the wanton goddess he intended to worship. Unconsciously, Piotr's tongue jutted out as if receiving communion to taste her. A low hiss escaped Ororo. He continued to travel from her slit to her sensitive bud where he latched on to it and began to flick furiously at it. The rhythm and pressure he applied made Ororo deeply sigh and her lids fluttered shut. She placed her hand atop his head and racked her fingers through his short-cropped opal hair. Her light scratches on his scalp encouraged Piotr to persist. His tongue slid down and delved into her pink folds. She loudly moaned. She looked down on him. Her eyes transformed to a startling white as she watched his ministrations. He darted in and out of her. She tasted of fresh raindrops with small traces of brown sugar, so refreshing and sweet. "How do I taste?" she asked huskily. Piotr faintly pulled away. His lips brushed against her nub as he gravely answered with lust, "Good. So good." He took her clit between his shapely lips once more for a mere few taunting seconds before dashing back into her hot core.

Instinctually Ororo began to rotate her hips, grinding against his lips as she slunk down further to be filled with more of his mouth. He gripped onto her hips tightly as he felt her thigh minutely tremor. He hoisted her other leg over his unoccupied shoulder and stood, lifting her into the air as she stayed on his mouth. Her mewls intensified. Ororo's thighs wrapped around his head in a vice like grip and her hand pushed the back of his head into her further. Piotr shifted her up and down effortlessly unto his tongue, dipping into her to taste her yearning. "Oh Goddess! So close!" she sighed out before throwing her head back in ecstasy. Her tresses cascaded, tickling his knuckles. Rolling thunder boomed in the distance. Her arousal flowed down his throat as he swallowed thirstily, causing him to grow impossibly harder. He held on to her securely, steadying her from her perch atop of his mouth as he slowed the pace to a halt before placing her down on her bed.

Piotr's indigo eyes were riveted to the rise and fall of Ororo's breasts as she panted. She widened her legs, signaling for his entrance. His eyes were pasted to her middle as it glistened from her lust. She breathily commanded, "I want you in me. Now."

He aligned himself to her center. He laid top of her and began to kiss her passionately as he ran his fingers affectionately through her hair. Ororo felt his prodding for entrance. He was just so huge that fitting within her took some time. She sighed as he gave slow, short, shallow thrusts, waiting for her to mold to him. But this wasn't what she wanted. She hastily broke off from the kiss. She whimpered, "Don't make love to me. Take me. Take me how you truly want to." Piotr's lips collided with hers once again, as avidly as before then swiftly, forcefully thrusted in her. She yelped out in hurt and bliss against his lips. Waves of delight coursed through her. Piotr's body stilled for her and him both. "So tight," he rumbled gruffly. He had to gather himself not to succumb to her then and there. Ororo was so sleek and searing and tight. So damn tight, almost like she was choking his manhood. Once he felt he could continue he pumped in and out of her, filling her with his largeness.

She dug her nails into his expansive back as he repeatedly rammed into her. Ororo didn't want to be loved. Being loved meant being lied to. She wanted the honesty that accompanied what could not be disguised when submitting to what one's body urged. She wanted to be fucked and Piotr was doing just that oh so well. "Oh Goddess, Piotr! Piotr! Piotr!" became her mantra and it grew louder his with every thrust as she chanted. Rain and pebble sized hale battered the windows as lightening danced in the distance.

As wonderful as he felt she wanted to do this on her terms. She pushed her hands against his strapping chest. She wasn't actually pushing against him; even at full strength it would be like trying to move a brick wall. But he comprehended her hint and rolled over. She was once again in control. She slowly slid down his shaft and inquisitively bobbed up and down on him until finding her rhythm. Piotr automatically placed his calloused, large hands on her hips but Ororo glided them up lazily past her small waist and to her rounded breasts, cupping them as she bobbled on him, nails scraping against his abs. He momentarily looked down to see her sliding up and down his length as it gleamed with her wetness. "Mmmm you're so big," she whined with satisfaction. Piotr was enthralled. She flipped her trestles back as she bounced atop of him. Perspiration shimmered off of her silken mahogany skin. Her teeth snagged her bottom lip, as her haunting orbs remained hazily fixed onto him. It was the single most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Then she began to rotate her hips. "BO-zheh moy!" he murmured.

Ororo felt him deep within her, taking nearly all of him inside of her. There was a fine line between pain and pleasure and she rode it as she rode him. Moans were replaced with screams of passion as she lifted and dipped at a crazed speed. Piotr closed his eyes and recited an old Russian nursery rhyme in his head to focus on something other than how sexy Ororo appeared and how amazing she felt. "Look at me," she commanded in a near cry. Ororo wanted him to see how incredible he was making her feel, how incredible she made him feel. He felt her pulsate tightly around him as he throbbed in her knowing they would soon reach. Her thighs quivered, about to give out from the overwhelming sensations. He held on to her hips as he daggered into her from beneath, determined for her to meet her apex. She cried out in orgasmic bliss as she withered atop him. A flash of blinding silvery light illuminated the loft before disappearing as soon as it came. The rumble of boisterous thunder followed it. Ororo's essence dripped down Piotr's hardness, drenching him in warmth. He lost all control that moment. He gave staggered pumps into her, grunting with every trust. "Chyort voz'mi!" he hoarsely called out as he climaxed within her.

Ororo collapsed drunkenly with delight onto him while they both huffed to regain their breath at a normal rate. She wanted to take the moment for them both to bask in euphoria and come down from their natural highs. She laid there contently until she felt his fingertips doodling invisible loops on her back and his lips pressed into her hair. She shot up on wobbly, achy legs and gathered his clothing that was splayed through out the room. "I'm going to shower now. I will show you out," she informed while handing him his clothes. Piotr's eyes narrowed in slight confusion before taking his clothes. "All right. I guess I will see you around Ororo," he said, as he dressed then stridden towards the door, stepping past the threshold. "Oh and Piotr," she called out to him, impeding his exit while she hid her still nude body behind the door. She continued in a softer, seductive tone, "If you would like to do this again do let me know. Next time you can take the lead." With that she shut the door, positive he would come knocking again at another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> V moe komnate cherez desat menut- My room in ten minutes.


End file.
